Kalfu
Kalfu, God of Black Vodoo and Crossroads, twin brother of Legba, member of the Loa. Where Legba has dominion over the spirits of the day, Kalfu has dominion over the spirtis of the night. Jealous, power-hungry, mendacious twin of Legba who has a contempt for mortals. Said to only smile when those that he has shepherded on the crossroads realise the dark fate that awaits them. First appeared in Season 3. Season 3 Tartarus, hungry for vengenance against the Corvin bloodline following Fionn's murder of his former master Erebus, was frustrated to find Fionn was beyond his grasp in Pandora's Box. He settled on the 'treacherous' Apate and her son, Ford, but was angered to find that they, too, were nowhere to be found. Tartarus approached Kalfu and promised him a secret of incredible value- if he would assist him in tracking down Apate and Ford. Kalfu, always greedy for more power to distinguish himself above his twin, readily agreed. Kalfu travelled along the spirit pathways on a seemingly endless wild goose hunt for Tartarus' quarry... when he realised that they were no longer in the present- but in the future. Kalfu finally located them living together in Oregon in the year 1996. Kalfu met with Tartarus to deliver the information- and collect on his reward. With a whisper Tartarus told him "We can kill Gods now". Awestruck Kalfu enabled Tartarus to travel into the future to slay Ford and Apate. Legba chanced on Kalfu before Tartarus could murderer Ford and Apate and their fight snapped Tartarus out of the future and back to the present. Though Tartarus was eventually killed in combat with Ford, Kalfu was inspired by the secret that he had told him to sink to greater depths of sadism. He realised that he could finally kill his virtuous twin, so beloved by all, and step out of his 'shadow' to be the only God of the Spirit Gateway and Crossroads. Kalfu approached his easily-forgiving twin, as he did happened from time to time, in apparent peace. Though Legba was anxious to meet with Ford and to explain what had happened, he agreed to talk with his brother to gain some understanding of his twin's actions. When Legba's defenses were down, as Legba confessed his confusion why Kalfu would ever have gone and tracked down Ford and Apate for Tartarus, Kalfu embraced his brother in a hug and whispered in his ear; "because of this" and proceeded to drive his hooked hand deep into his brother's back. Kalfu had murdered his brother. Kalfu, high on his own power and the capability to kill, then enviously tried to undo his late-brother's work and to kill Ford himself. Using his powers of voodoo he animated a guard of scarecrows and launched an attack on Ford in a cornfield beyond the Cave. During their confrontation he gloatingly confessed to the killing of his brother. However his over-confidence was his weakness. Ford easily dispatched the scarecrows and took down Kalfu. Once prone Ford place him in Pandora's Box. Ford, troubled by the responsibility of Kalfu, decided to turn him over to the judgment of his House. He met with Erzulie at the Plantation. She melancholically heard what had happened. Ogoun was on hand to lead their prisoner away. The enormity of the decision proved to be paralyzing and Kalfu eventually fought his way out of captivity- wounding Erzulie- and escaped to fight by Huitzilopochtli's side, who had admired his willingness to overcome the 'weakness' of his brother. Ford eventually faced him leading troops in front of H's Ziggurat on his way to rescue Hope. Even more powerful than when they had previously met Ford easily overpowered him and trapped him, again, in Pandora's Box. Season 4